THE BOOK
by ARCHANGEWOMAN
Summary: When phoebe is publisher and edior ask her a question of why her Fictisious character benjamin turned evil, phoebe finds herself asking the same question only she knows benjamin is no character. First charmed fanfiction, alternate universe and so on.


THE BOOK

Some times people write books based on personal experiences, some times they make an autobiographical book based solely on there lives. Yet for phoebe hallywell and her sisters things were never as easy, they were witches, yes it is true they were real live witches had powers and every thing, hell they even fought demons. So it comes as no surprise when there book was placed under fantasy. Don't misunderstand the book was quite good, the thing is that it sounded to fantastic to actually be real, they understood this so they had no objection to labeling it in that category.

So here, they were or more precisely here she was, phoebe talking to her editor.

"I still don't get it"

Those words were beginning to give her a headache, what was so hard to understand, it was simple any one could get it.

"He turns evil what's not to get?"

That point had also been repeated a millions of times.

"I don't get that, the thing is why"

The why, he always brought it up, stubborn man that is what he was.

"Because he wanted power"

There that should shut him up; it was an easy enough thing to understand.

"What we don't understand Mrs. Halliwell is why he wanted power"

A new voice entered the room and phoebe found herself frowning, the woman seems to be too smug for her own good.

"See in previous chapters Benjamin gave every thing up for Penelope, so why the sudden change?"

Phoebe frowned, the woman had a point, cursing she glanced at her so call notes, it was a cover after all this stuff never actually happened, well it did but humans had this habit of getting spooked. So making memory she found herself asking the same question, Benjamin or Cole had fought hard for there love, sure he was never comfortable being human but he was happy to be one as long as he could be with her.

"I guess we can put that he did it to save the witches"

The two seem to like the idea and as she explained more, she began to wonder, what if there was more to Cole turning evil? What if all she had needed to do was pay more attention? Shaking those thoughts away she headed home, driving was not such a good idea in fact just being left alone with her thoughts was not good period. She wondered and wondered, it was getting to the point were she had been ticked 2 times for running a red light.

She told herself that she needed to stop but she could not and when the cell phone rang and she saw the name on the display screen, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"What is it?"

She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was annoyed.

"Sorry to bothered you but I just need to know if or when will Benjamin attack?"

She had to pull over for that one, the man is statement had floored her, when had Cole attacked? When had he harmed her sisters, he tormented Paige but he also saved her, what the hell had been his deal.

"A Mrs. Halliwell?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned to the phone at hand, she couldn't do this not right now.

"Ill gets back to you on that"

Before the man could utter another word, phoebe had snapped the cell phone shut, she needed to think, no that wasn't right she didn't need to think she needed to act. To at least talk to her sisters about all this, starting up her engine she speed off all the while wondering about the actions of a man she had long ago vanquished. Arriving home, she smiled at piper and sat down beside her, immediately piper could tell that something was wrong, she had not seen her sister so badly shaken up in a long time.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Phoebe glanced around the room and turned to piper.

"Were Paige?"

Weird but piper would bite.

"At work had a tough case why? What's wrong?"

Phoebe brought her hands to her head and shock it, this was not going to work, and piper didn't know much.

"I…did you ever wonder about…Oh you know how Cole became the source?"

Piper frowned but phoebe could see the smile behind her sister is eyes.

"So you got to chapter 20 did ya?"

Phoebe frowned, piper seem to just brush the question off.

"I'm serious piper"

Piper was about to laugh when she saw phoebe is worried and somewhat freaked out look.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Phoebe nodded, thanking a deep breath piper was about to talk when phoebe interrupted her.

"He wasn't evil"

That took the wind out of piper is sails.

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe stood and glanced out the window, how to make piper understand that was the big question.

"He was human he loved me piper come on even as Balthazar Cole was good"

Piper frowned, her sister had a point, and Cole was a half demon yet when he was still Balthazar he had saved them, saved her a few times, so why had he turned evil when he was human. She hated to admit it but it just didn't add up.

"I see your point"

Phoebe smiled.

"But what or more precisely were does that leave us?"

Piper had a point, what good did all those questions do now? Cole was gone after all.

"I don't know, I was just…I mean I hate not knowing you know"

Piper nodded she frowned she made a choice, she would tell phoebe were Cole was, he was no longer a danger to any of them not physically or emotionally. Phoebe had coop now after all.

"Why don't we just ask him?"

Phoebe is laughter was the last thing piper expected to hear and the last thing she expected phoebe to do.

"I'm serious phoebe"

Phoebe turned towards her sister, piper was not joking, and her expression was dead serious.

"You mean summon his soul?"

Piper nodded, that shouldn't be too hard, they talked to the dead all the time.

"Yeah, it should be easy I mean he is in limbo so…."

Phoebe is eyes widen and piper knew she had slipped.

"How do you know were he is?"

Piper laughed nervously and frowned, this was going to cost her.

"I saw him; you know way back when the torn demons attacked remembered?"

Piper smiled and chuckled she was now being fixed with one of phoebe is small glares.

"What else?"

Oh, she really didn't want to go into detail yet, phoebe is stern glare made piper realize that it was hopeless.

"He made me. He made me believe in love ok"

Phoebe is bugged eyes told piper all she needed to know, phoebe was shocked, and her sister had found love thanks to Cole. It wasn't it couldn't be true, it wasn't true.

"How could, how could you have kept it from me"

Piper was immediately wracked with guilt, she knew she should have told her sooner but it was just so hard to speak of that man.

"I couldn't….I-I'm sorry I should have said something I just"

Phoebe could only nod in understanding, after every thing, he had put them trough and there history together it was understandable why piper kept her silence.

"Its ok I understand, it just, this whole thing has me on edge you know"

Piper smiled and nodded, yeah this was beginning to take root and was turning into guilt, sitting down beside her sister she takes hold of her hands, phoebe turned towards her with a small smile.

"How about we nip this in the butt, let's summon his sorry butt back ok"

Phoebe nodded, she needed to do this, it was going to be hard but she couldn't live with out knowing, with the doubt and the nagging question of why. So it was a couple of hours later that the two sisters found themselves in the attic with a circle and lights surrounding them, a spell was chanted and every thing began to glow but nothing happened, piper frowned, it should have worked.

"What happened?"

Phoebe was surprised and disappointed, how could they fail? It was a simple soul summons.

"I don't know"

Piper was confused, it should have worked, it hadn't but it should. Question was why it failed.

"You can't summon some one who isn't dead"

Well of course, they knew they knew that, yet that realization faded from annoyance to surprise when they saw prue halliwell standing behind them.

"Prue?...PRUE!!"

Both women rushed towards her and immediately enveloped her in a hug, prue was back, true she wasn't back back but at least she was here.

"Hey guys I missed you too"

Of course she had thing was while her two sisters couldn't see her she could see them.

"I can't believe they let you visit I…."

Piper's words died in her mouth as the realization dawned on her, phoebe frowned and turned towards prue who smiled sadly.

"I-a well the good news is that I'm your new white lighter the bad news is that I'm here to stop you from contacting Cole"

Yeah this was a halliwell reunion all right, the argument began on full swing when prue told them that she couldn't tell them why, they couldn't contact Cole this made both piper and phoebe a bit suspicious. Prue is words sounded too much like elder talk, oh, they dislike them all right but they usually did things for a reason.

"Not buying it"

Those reasons how ever tended to always be for there benefits, so when piper uttered those words phoebe could only agree something was up.

"Ok fine you twisted my arm"

Prue halliwell was a loyal white lighter she just tended to side with her sisters a we bit more, besides living up there gave her a whole new look on things. This how ever didn't mean that what she was about to tell them was going to be easier, the truth was some time worse than a lie. Truths hurt and this one was going to be one major blow to her sisters.

"Cole turner is alive…but"

She was about to continue but stopped, not only because of the surprise and shocked look from her sisters but also from the gasp that came from the door way that lead to the attic.

"That bastards alive!?!"

Paige is anger was not shared by the other two whom definitely knew were this was going.

"Paige calm down look we just"

Before piper could continue she was cut off by a hump and glare from her sister, Paige had walked right up to prue completely ignoring piper.

"What do you mean he is alive and who the hell are you?"

Phoebe could tell that the red head was starting to annoy prue, jumping into action she managed to pull Paige away from prue who only smirked and rolled her eyes, she remembered when she was that brash.

"Paige say hello to prue as in older sister prue"

Phoebe smiled and pointed at the woman who now seem to be getting into one of her bad moods.

"What! I thought she wasn't allowed down here"

Yeah that was true and piper now saw why she had been sent.

"They sent you down here just so we couldn't contact Cole, I can't believe they would"

Emotional black mail, this piper couldn't believe, they had sent her sister so that they would forget all about Cole.

"Lucky for you guys I'm will always side with you"

Prue smiled and piper threw her a small smile, the moment how ever was short lived when Paige is voice broke trough.

"Why in the hell are we looking for him?"

Paige had pushed phoebe aside and was now glaring at her sisters, this couldn't be right her sisters couldn't possibly want to find Cole.

"We need to ask him something"

Phoebe is voice was sad and Paige frowned, this could not happening not again.

"You can't be serious; guys come on after all he did"

Prue frowned, she saw her self in Paige, a witch whom saw only black and white, she didn't see gray. To her things were simple demons bad witches good, it was sad really Paige should have understood Cole better she was a half-breed also.

"It's what he didn't do that has them thinking"

Paige was annoyed, prue seem to have things all figured out and that bothered her, after all prue was not there when Cole was all crazy.

"You should really stay out of this; you weren't here when he was all crazy"

Prue frowned and shock her head, time to put miss little red head in her place.

"That wouldn't have happened if you would have just let him go when he was going too"

Phoebe and piper turned towards Paige who just shrugged the comment off.

"What? It was a way back when phoebe was a mermaid"

Piper looked at phoebe is shocked expression and frowned, something had just clicked inside phoebe is head.

"That's why he went after me?"

Paige nodded; she had a good reason for doing what she did.

"I went to talk to him; I mean he was the only one that could get you back"

Piper frowned this was new to her ears. Paige had been to Cole and asked him for his help, that was surprising. More surprising how ever was the fact that he had helped.

"Why did he?"

Piper was curious, after all Cole and Paige never really did see eye to eye.

"It was phoebe"

True Cole had always been there for phoebe, this realization was not only for piper but for phoebe as well, Paige cursed her words when she saw phoebe sad look.

"There is more isn't there"

Phoebe is sad voice broke all of the sisters is hearts, Paige could only nod.

"I used a spell to show….to show him how you truly felt"

Piper closed her eyes and clenched her fist in annoyance, she was about to say something when a slap made her eyes snap open. Phoebe was glaring at the red head who now had tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe that"

Prue was cut short when phoebe rushed out of the attic, piper frowned and sat down on the old couch they had.

"You're not going after her?"

Prue was surprised; usually piper would be there for her sister.

"She needs time alone beside I have another sister to talk too"

Prue glanced at Paige, the red head had walked towards the small round window in the attic, prue could tell she was hurting.

"So what do we do now?"

This was the first time in a long while that prue didn't know what to do, piper just smile.

"We wait"


End file.
